


Movie Night

by watashinomori



Series: Interrupted Stories [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Because Internet is for porn, Birdflash - Freeform, Just smut, M/M, No sweet, POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn!Batman, Porn!Robin, Smut, There is no plot but there will be a plot twist, did i mention porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very good friend of Wallace West lent him a black covered dvd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I hate write about them old. And Artemis is the one to blame. That girl is so annoying. She's cute, funny and all the good stuff... so I can't just pretend she isn't there... then my birdflash end up all being Underage... And if I'm writing about them old never it is just pwp... soooooo well... I guess I'm stuck with this. But I'll try to do one of them old. I swear... as much as I swear I'll wrote about the cutes of my heart (bluepulse) and never do... One day, folks, one day!

Wally was literally jumping in his room holding a case of some dvd. It was a black case and he couldn't see any identification on it. Took the case from his hands and analyzed it.

“What the hell is this?” asked.

“Some guy from school gave it to me. Said I should watch it alone” he tried to suggestively move his eyebrows. It ended not quite intended.

“You mean this is porn” he should admit, he was thirteen, that was the coolest of the cool. “This is so astrous. So, let's watch it!”

“Hold your horses, honey! This is for me!” snatched the case from his hands and held against his own chest.

“Come on, KF. Let's share! I never watched porn before! I'm almost fourteen.”

“You just turned thirteen! And this was handed to me! Dude, it would be weeeeeeeeeird to watch it with some dude!”

“I'm not some dude I'm your best friend and I have a freaking amazing HD screen. Come on! It cannot be _that_ weird!”

They stayed quiet for some time, Wally was wondering while Dick tried his best puppy eyes look. At the end the redhead gave in and inserted the small disk in his computer. For their surprise the title of the movie was Batman and Robin. They looked at each other confused.

“That's not what I was expecting” Wally said.

“Oh, you don't say! Now I don't wanna watch it anymore” sat on his bed, playing with the sheet.

“So… Let's watch it anyway” he went to his side and pressed play.

The movie started with some fake Gotham, the bat signal was on (a freaking cheap copy of the bat signal by the way). Everything in that movie was cheap. The scenario, the costumes and the actors. The plot line looked like was insulting the viewer's intelligence. But them the Batman made his apparition and they realized that really was a porn movie.

Porn Batman was tall, muscular and really big. He was wearing a really tight spandex and was really _happy_.

“TAKE THAT OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS MOVIE!” Dick yelled. He didn't want to see some porn version of his mentor having sex with some hot random chick. It was THAT weird.

“Duuuuuuude, now it will be the best part! Who do you think it will be? Catwoman?”

“God! NO! Not Selina! Too many mental images to erase after that! I'd vote for Poison Ivy, less troublesome for me!” Wally had a pillow over his lap and the owner of the room tried his hardest to hide himself from the screen.

Porn Robin then made his arrival. He was way far from actual age. He was a young man in his mid twenties, very attractive and his hair and his eyes were light brown. Real Robin felt a surge of relief of being so far from himself, but the costume was pretty similar.

“ _Holy hardness, Batman_ ” but the movie was that bad. “ _I didn't th_ _ink_ _you could squeeze inside like that!_ ”

“ _I can squeeze inside many things, Robin_ ” oh no... no... NO! All the bells rung inside Grayson's head. Wally seemed oblivious to the goal of the movie. Robin would kill the guy who lent him that movie.

He saw like it was slow motion, Porn Batman walking to his Porn Self and running a hand through his face and then kissing him. Not a romantic kiss. It looked like he was trying to eat the poor man alive.

“They are guys” Wally attested.

“I can see that, Kid Obvious” none of them could avert the eyes from the screen.

“But they are kissing!”

“They're raping each other mouth to be more clear!”

“But-”

“Your friend gave you a gay porn in which Batman has sex with Robin! This is disturbing!” he said. The men on the screen said some porn cliché lines and started to undress. They still haven't done anything to stop it.

“Why would he do that?”

“He wanted to mess up with you, Kid Dork!” some low moan came out of the speakers.

They were silent. Porn Batman bit Porn Robin in the neck, making him scream. The sounds they gave out were so fake Robin doubted they were having pleasure. But even so, the whole interactions were working on him. He grabbed a cushion to lay over his lap.

“We should stop this” Wally muttered, eyes glued at the screen.

“We probably should” Porn Robin knelt before Porn Batman, Real Robin opened his eyes wide, he never thought that someone could put such a thing in the mouth. He gulped, swallowing the urge to touch himself. “Did I lock the door, Walls?”

“I hope so!” they jumped from the bed to check everything. Door locked. Dick dimmed the lights. “Good idea!”

They climbed the bed again, sitting way too close. Dick pulled the blanket over them, putting the cushion back over his lap, glancing guiltily to his friend. Wally glanced back to him blushing under the small light from his screen.

“Can I...? You know... I mean...”

“Yeah, just don't look at me, dude. It's already too weird do this with you in my bedroom to a movie about me” he blushed and thanked the dimmed lights. “Just, let's keep quiet” he ended the whisper, guiding his hands to his groin. Massaging slowly before unfastening his pants.

He left a small sigh of relief, almost like an answer Wally left a moan escape. His arousal escalated too high after hearing it. Before he could control himself, turned to his best friend using him to satisfy himself. The pale skin glowing under the monitor light, his lips parted letting a heavy breath out, his eyes darkened focusing on the movie, his hands were moving up and down at a fast pace. Something passed through his mind.

“Walls, can you vibrate?” whispered in his ears. The redhead moaned again.

“I- I guess” he closed his eyes for a little time.

“Try it” asked in his ear again. Touching a little, slipping his hands over his. “Try it” repeated.

Wally let a small vibration run through his hand, he yelped and gasped coming instantly. He dirtied Dick's hand. While he blurted some sorry the younger led the hand to his mouth and licked. Wally groaned.

“Wanna touch me?” asked without averting his eyes.

“Yeah” the other breathed out mindless.

He laid his yucky hand over Dick's and started to vibrate. He tried to slip fingers between his, trying his best to touch the other. Dick threw his body back at the bed, letting himself lost in that pleasure. It was better than anything he tried before. He guided Wally to be slow. The redhead bent over him, another hand under his shirt lifting it and touching his abs.

“Is it normal to be this aroused by another guy's body?”

“You're the older one. How should I know?”

“Shouldn't we be going slow? Taking our time?” he asked, licking his bottom belly, Dick moaned.

“Do you want to take it slow?”

“I want you. Now!” he answered, his voice husky with lust.

“Yeah, I want that too” Wally rose his body and kissed him.

And for a moment they both realized they didn't know the next step. Wally kept the small vibrations while tried to look at the screen for a hint. They had changed to a very fake fight with men in very little clothing. There was that cheesy song in the background and the lights were so weird. Without a second thought the redhead pulled away Dick's pants and underpants. He looked for his arousal and licked his own lips. Porn Robin did that before. It didn't look like hard.

Licking the tip he felt a weird taste, he had tried his own cum before, but another guy's tasted really different, Robs was way sweeter. He wasn't that big, so he fitted in his mouth perfectly, tried to suck like a lollipop, but soon enough he noticed that wasn't the way to do that. Fake bites also were a no. Blow some air also a no. When he tried a fake swallow, he was rewarded with a strangled cry.

“Do it again!” Real Robin asked at the same time as Porn Robin. Wally did (and for the sounds in the speaker also Porn Batman).

It didn't take much of that move to make him reach the climax. Wally swallowed instinctively, but Porn Batman apparently not. He spat some in his hands and took them to Porn Robin ass. Wally froze for a moment, puzzled by what was happening. Why would he take his hand to Porn Robin ass? Then he inserted a finger there. Oh! That was where he would… Oh!

“I don't know if this will work” said lowly with a hint of despair. “I swallowed!”

“Cum won't work for this, Kid Idiot!” Robin stood up and ran to his closet. He took his utility belt out and opened a compartment. “Not its ideal use, but it has to work!”

“What is that?” Dick smirked.

“Oh, you will find out!” he climbed back on the bed and kissed him. Wally taste was terrible intoxicating. “Take these clothes off. I can't do anything with you dressed” whispered in his ears.

The redhead was fast to answer. He glanced at the screen quickly, Porn Robin and Porn Batman were undressed, except for their masks, in a very unusual position, Porn Robin's legs were wide open, one locked on Porn Batman thigh and another being held by his hand on his shoulder. Porn Batman was bumping loudly, the sound of meat meeting meat was taking the place. Blushed, he never did anything like that.

When Wally came back to the bed, totally undressed this time, Dick sat on his lap, kissing him, doing his best to seduce him. It wasn't hard for him to figure how to do those things. But was his first time ever seeing a porn, imagine a gay one, never even crossed his mind doing with a guy. Even Wally. But there he was. He placed light kisses, being extremely sweet, almost innocent. Then he slid his hands through his arms, entwining their fingers. The redhead, whom was getting nervous, hugged him tight and deepened the kisses. Dick left a small moan escape, then he took his hands to Wally's bottom and inserted a lubricated finger.

“Wow!” Wally jumped, a strong vibration run through his body and he looked scared.

“Don't you want me anymore?”

“I was… I thought… You are too tiny!”

“I can be… tiny… but I will be able to satisfy you, West” whispered in a lustful tone, dragging the vows in a very sultry way.

“Don't seduce me to a yes” mumbled. Dick moved the finger inside him, he vibrated again.

“It seems like a button. I press here” he pressed a point inside him and he vibrated again, letting a moan escape. “And you vibrate. Do you really want me to stop?”

“NO! Please! Don't stop! Keep going!” he moaned, trying to move his own hips. Fuck, that place he last pressed did the trick. “Come on! Press there again!”

“Be less eager! You moved! I lost the place!” Robin complaint.

“So find it again!” squeezed around his finger, sending a vibration.

“Are you a cat purring or what?” laughed a little, inserting a second finger. “Help me a little, okay? I know I'm an acrobat, but even I hate being this twisted!” they moved to a more comfortable way.

Wally was laying on his side facing Dick, who was perfectly fit in his arms. They kissed a little more, before Dick resumed to explore his entrance. Wally gasped and groaned. The long forgotten movie was reaching its climax, a fight with an original villain, Dildo-man, which would obviously involve a plan with Porn Robin being raped by him, then saved by Porn Batman and then them both celebrating with more sex. And the saving would involve some sex too, something like having so much sex the villain couldn't attack anymore. It was a porn, not the creativity award.

The boys were too entertained by each other to recall to look at the screen. Only after adding the third finger that Real Robin was able to find the small point that drove Wally crazy. Dick turned him so his back would be on the bed, lifted his hips a little and tried to enter him. It didn't work like in the movie. He cursed himself

“Do you have any condom?”

“What?” Wally rose his body a little, there was a trail of drool on his face. That wasn't a moment he wanted to take to think.

“I just turned thirteen. I don't have condoms. Do you have?” he nodded a yes.

“My backpack. They give them away on my school. There is one in some pocket” a gust of wind passed by him and a condom was in his hand. Wally didn't look like had moved at all.

“Are you that desperate?”

“Shut up and just got this job done! Okay?” he was blushing. It was so bad that almost shined through the dimmed lights.

Real Robin rolled the latex on his shaft, taking a time massaging himself andlubricating his member. Then he rolled in Wally. It was a little tight at the beginning, but as Wally started to vibrate around him it was easier. He couldn't grasp another time he felt such pleasure. It took all of his might to just not go insanely at him. The plan was to wait or him to get used around him, but Wally moved first, raising his vibrations. Actually, after a sharp move that hit his small happy point, the redhead tackled him down, riding him, going so fast that Dick came too strong, muttering in Romani under his breath, shaking and holding his conscious. Wally screamed in a husky voice and spilled his cum over his belly.

“Sorry” he whispered.

It was hell to hide what they did. They had to burn the sheets to Alfred have no idea. Wally winded the room. And after that they were too weird around each other. They avoided being in the same room alone. Wally stopped spending the weekend over. It seemed like the end of their friendship. Until one day, Robin got home from school, Alfred announced master Wallace was in his bedroom, awaiting.

“Uh, I thought you should know” he started a little too hesitating.

“What?”

“They made a sequel to that movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously thinking of writting some sequel which Dick find Porn!Batman or Porn!Robin. Really wanna!


End file.
